User blog:Radical Mandos/Fanon's Bizarre Adventure: Standing Strong! Chapter 2: The Threat with Beats and Jams
As we see our four entrepid main characters walking down the street, not much really happens... until they walk down one alley where we see Masta run forward and pose in front of his friends' ' 'So, whats on the agenda to-' Masta was interupted by a large metal-hiting-head sound and where his head was, a boombox was now... oh yeah, and they were now able to see that a ahorter brownish redish heaired person was behind him holding the boombox. As he stood there, Saik silently sent out Ievan Polkka to sneak from behind to the new assailant. As soon as Saik was in range and about to strike, the assailant swung his boombox around to rest on his back, hitting Ievan Polkka in the face and by extension, Saik, sending her careering into a wall 'Stop hurting my friends!' Shadow was super angry by this point and rushes in without Warpy, sends out Eternity Force, it's sheild moved to a position where it is unhindered and it staying there by using a pole coming out of Eternity Force's arm. As it starts punching incredibly quickly shouting 'MURA MURA MURA MURA' over and over, the new face spins his boombox so it's speakers face Eternity Force and a massive noise of the bass dropping resounds, as it seems it is fending of Eternity Force's rush attack. In fact, it was starting to break through Eternity Forces attack and as it finally overwhelmed Eternity Force, it assaulted the Stand with a barrage of musical masacre Warpy being the only one left, she simply stood there as Snow Fairy got into what looked like a position of ambush beside Warpy as snow slowly spread outward from the two until there was about a 25 meter radius. the new guy charged at her without thinking about it for too long, though this was what Warpy wanted, however, what Warpy did not want and indeed what happened was this person flipped the boombox over so that the speakers were facing down, jumped on it and hovered over the snow feild. While Warpy and her Stand were taken aback, the new guy flipped himself over her shoulder, put his boombox in a desirable under himself and pulled the collar of her shit down before quickly retreating. 'Was I just molested?' said Warpy, not quite angrily or shocked, but more of confused as the feild of snow melted away. All of a sudden, Snow Fairy rushed down the new guy and only missed killing him because his boombox got in the way. 'Alright you bastard!' shouted Snow Fairy as she scratched at the boombox's backboard while it had soundwaves coming from the back, 'Who are you and what the hell do you think you were doing to my-'. The reason the Stand was cut off was because the boombox wasn't being held there, it was hovering and the one who was holding it was next to Warpy... with his foot in her face kicking her to the side. '... So uh' said the new one as he scratched the side of his face with is left hand and caught his boombox with his right. 'That was a lot easier than I expected' though it wasn't over, everyone at a blink got up and already had their Stands right up in hos grill, Disco Inferno had two fingers in his eyes with light coming from the tips in front of him, Snow Fairy and Eternity Force either side of him, and Ievan Polkka behind him, with it's arms and legs around him with many sharp things pointing outwards from itself and at the new guy. 'Wait, wait, listen' he said Masta decided to take the initiative and interjected with 'alright who are you and-' he was stopped by the fist of Warpy who was the leader and wanted to ask 'Who are you and why did you attack my friends?' she asked, but Snow Fairy also had something to ask 'and what were you doing with her shirt back there?' The new guy thought for a few seconds while scratching his head in the same fashion. 'Well, my name is Radical Mandos, but you can call me Rad if you want. The reason I attacked you was becuase I had to test you all and see what potentual you all had. Oh! And what I was doing with the abomination was I was checking if she really did carry the blood of the Joestar line' At this, everyone looked fearingly at Warpy at what Rad had just said. 'What did you call me?' Warpy said with a menacing tone 'Abomination, though if you don't like that word, what do you like to be called? Mutant, Monster or anything else? Either way, that's not really important-' being cut off by Snow Fairy, Rad stopped talking In a dull whisper, Snow Fairy told Rad 'listen, if you call her anything other than a human or neko, your pretty much signing a death contract. Right now she won't kill you because you're new, but one more word of it, and you may die'. At this, everyone noticed the void behind Warpy... All but Rad 'Well, I'll try not to fuck up next time, but it is said that the Joestar bloodline is granted the most powerful of Stands, and seeing these ones up close, it does give me hope. Before you ask, there is a great threat that I will need all the help I can get for' 'Oh? And what would that-' it was Masta again and again he was cut off by Warpy's fist, though this time it was to his throat... yeah, he won't be talking again for a while 'What are you talking about?' 'The Stand user known as Derp, the last known connection to the Brando's known to exist, and the only other bloodline of producing power rivalling the Joestars. He can't be killed by any normal Stand... Even I tried once and barely escaped with my life' 'Well can you tell us about his Stand?' 'yeah, but only one thing, it's an armor that is incredibly tough, almost impenetrible by power or force... And that's without using it's elusive power' 'Well, this sounds interesting' at this, the quartet withdraw their Stands. 'Though where is your Stand, you seem to be able to enhance soundwaves and see stands... is it hiding in your boombox?' 'It is my boombox, it's name is Monstercat... Oh yeah, I may have done some snooping' as he said this, he starts scratching the side of his head again 'and I know all your names and Stand names, so I don't need introductions' 'Well then what's our first order of business?' Warpy inquired as Rad kinda left it vague 'You know your group? Well there are others ike yours, Stand users usually stick in groups, though I travel alone' 'Are you getting to the point or...?' 'Oh! The point is very simple'. Rad then spun, struck a pose with one hand and finger outstretched and said with about as much conviction as someone with absolutely no conviction 'we're going to recruit them' At hearing this and being recovered from his injury, Masta shot up and shouted 'Then onward we-' (He got throat punched again and Warpy took the light again) 'Then onward we go on whatever the hell we've signed up for' as they walk into the distance Some time later inbetween the action somewhere, Saik and Rad are alone Rad: So what do you want? Saik: How in the hell did you know my Stand was behind you! Rad: *scratching his head* well, I kinda got lucky to be honest Saik: yessss, still the most sneaky lewder in the world Rad: what are you talking about?...